1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a display method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that provides a multi-window screen image, and a display method performed by the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have a function of displaying an image that can be viewed by users. Users can view a broadcast via a display apparatus. Display apparatuses display, on a display included therein, broadcasting that a user selects from among broadcasting signals transmitted by a broadcasting station. Currently, most countries around the world have switched from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
In digital broadcasting, a digital image signal and a digital audio signal are transmitted. When compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is resilient against external noise, thus having little data loss, and is favorable to error correction, and provides high-resolution and high-definition screen images. In addition, digital broadcasting can provide a bidirectional service, in contrast with analog broadcasting.
Smart TVs providing various types of content in addition to a digital broadcasting function have been recently provided. Smart TVs aim to analyze and provide user needs without manipulations of a user instead of being manually operated according to a selection by a user.
Smart TVs realizing a multi-window screen have also been provided of late.